Batman
Batman is a superhero from DC Comics. He previously fought Spider-Man in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man, he later fought Captain America in the 36th episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Captain America, and fought Black Panther in the 88th episode of Death Battle, Black Panther VS Batman. He also fought Albert Wesker in an episode of One Minute Melee and later fought Iron Man in another. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent 47 VS Batman * Batman vs Akame (Completed) * Batman VS Albert Wesker * Batman vs Alisa * Batman (Christian Bale) vs Batman (Ben Affleck) * Batman Vs. Bigby Wolf (Abandoned) * Batman vs. Black Panther (Completed) * Batman vs. Black Widow (Abandoned) * Batman VS Blake Belladonna * Batman vs Boba Fett (Completed) * Batman VS Connor * Batman vs Daredevil * Batman VS Darth Vader * Bat God vs Doom God * Batman VS El Tigre (Completed) * Batman vs Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Completed) * Freddy Fazbear vs. Batman (Abandoned) * Goliath VS Batman (Abandoned) * Batman vs Harry Potter (Completed) * Hawkeye vs Batman * Hercule Satan vs Batman (By Pikells/Cropfist) * Batman vs. Iron Fist * Batman vs James Bond * Batman vs. Jasper Batt Jr. * John Cena vs Batman * Batman VS John Wick (Completed) * Joseph Joestar VS Batman * Batman vs. Judge Dredd (Completed) * Batman vs. Ken Masters (Abandoned) * Batman vs King Kong * Batman vs Lara Croft (Abandoned) * Leonardo vs Batman (Completed) * Batman (Odyssey) vs Light Yagami * Link VS Batman (Completed) * Batman VS Ludwig (Completed) * Batman vs Luke Skywalker * Mario VS Batman (Completed) * Batman vs Master Splinter * Meta Knight vs. Batman (Abandoned) * Miraculous Ladybug vs Batman * Batman vs Mikasa Ackerman (By Paladinporter) * Batman vs Moon Knight * Batman vs Naoto Shirogane (Completed) * Batman VS Nemesis (Icon Comics) * Batman VS Phoenix Wright (Abandoned) * Predator vs Batman * Batman vs Punisher * Batman vs Pyrrha Nikos (Abandoned) * Batman vs. Reaper * Batman vs Red Hood * Batman vs Robocop (By Uk Kook) * Batman vs Rorschach (Abandoned) * Batman vs Rouge the Bat * Batman vs Ryuko Matoi (Completed) * Batman vs. Sam Fisher * Batman vs Saitama * Batman vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * Batman VS The Scout * Batman vs Scrooge McDuck * Batman VS Segata Sanshiro * Shadow The Hedgehog VS Batman * Batman vs Sherlock Holmes (Abandoned) * Batman vs The Shredder * Slenderman vs Batman (Completed) * Smoke VS Batman * Batman vs Solid Snake (Completed) * Batman Vs Spike Spiegel * Batman vs The Spy (Abandoned) * Squirrel Girl vs Batman (Completed) * Batman Vs. Sub-Zero * Batman vs Sweet Tooth (Abandoned) * Tai-Lung vs Batman * Batman vs Taskmaster * Batman vs Vash the Stampede (By Paladinporter) * Batman VS Wolverine (Completed) * Black Lantern Batman vs Zombie Spider-Man As The Batman Who Laughs * Nemesis (Icon Comics) vs The Batman Who Laughs As LEGO Batman * Batman (Lego Games) Vs. Batman (Lego Movie) * LEGO Batman VS Chase McCain * Lego Batman vs HISHE Batman * LEGO Batman Battle Royale (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Animal Themed Superheroes Battle Royale (By Chompy King) * Batman VS Solid Snake VS Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Abandoned) * DC Trinity Battle Royale * Dark Knights Battle Royale * Injustice Battle Royale (By Eficiente) * Justice League Battle Royale (Completed) * Lego Dimensions Guest Characters Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Robin * Batman and Damian vs Pieman and Bartman * Batman & Robin vs Han Solo & Chewbacca * Batman & Robin vs Ironman & War Machine With Superman * Captain America and Iron Man vs Batman and Superman (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 14 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs) * Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Crimson Bolt (Super) * Dan (Dan Vs.) * The Doctor * Donatello (TMNT) * Dib Membrane (Invader Zim) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titans) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Green Goblin * Kamen Rider Knight * Kratos (God of War) * L (Death Note) * Master Chief (Halo) * Nemesis (Icon Comics) * Nick Fury * Samurai Jack * Silver Samurai * Rachel Alucard (BlazBlue) * Raven Branwen (RWBY) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Sans (Undertale) As the Devastator * Hulk (Marvel) * Juggernaut (Marvel) As the Dawnbreaker * Quasar (Marvel) As the Red Death * Shadow The Hedgehog * Scourge The Hedgehog As the Merciless * Kratos * Asura As the Drowned * Namor the Sub-Mariner As the Murder Machine * Ultron Death Battle Info (Batman VS Spider-Man) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2" *Weight: 210 lbs. *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: ~$9.2 Billion *Orphan *12 Masters Degrees 'Skills' *Knows 127 Martial Arts *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete; Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriliquist *Expert Detective 'Bat Suit' *Weight: 200 lbs. *Nomex Reinforced Fabric *Fire Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Blade Guantlets *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear 'Utility Belt' *Grapple Gun *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs 'Feats' *Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Can Best Metahumans in Combat *Does not use firearms *Single Handedly deafeated Superman & the Justice League *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League 'Weaknesses' *No Exploitable Physical Weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental Stability barely in check Death Battle Info (Batman VS Captain America) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected 127 martial arts known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. 'Utility Belt' *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit 'Batsuit' *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System 'Feats' *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered all martial arts known to man Death Battle Info (Batman VS Black Panther) Background * Full Name: Bruce Wayne * Height: 6'2" | 1.9 m * Weight: 210 lbs | 95.3 kg * Hometown: Gotham City * Net Worth: $9.2 billion * Has twelve masters degrees and is a master tactician * Favorite meal: Mulligatawny soup Gadgets * Grapple Gun * Batarangs * Smoke Pellets * Tear-Gas Pellets * Thermite Bombs * Flash-Bang Grenades * EMP Grenade * Explosive Gel * Shock Gloves * Stungun * Rebreather * Lock Pick * Bat-Cuffs * Batclaw * Bat-Rope * Bat-Saw Bat Suit * Bulletproof protection * Flame and shock resistant * Cape stiffens to act as glider * Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head * Blades gauntlets * Conceals both his heartbeat and heat signature * Night, infrared, and UV Vision Feats * Dodged Darkseid's Omega beams * Stole Green Lantern's ring off his finger * Knows every fighting style * Lifted 1,000 lbs * Escaped Wonder Woman's lasso * Has outsmarted Ra's & Talia al Ghul * Defeated King Snake, Aquaman, and Superman * He's the goddamn Batman! Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man and beyond *Orphan *The night *12 Masters Degrees *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. STILL cannot maintain a proper relationship 'Skills' *Peak Human Conditioning (Bench Press: 1,000 lbs.; Leg Press: 2,500 lbs.; Master Acrobat & Athlete) *Genius Intellect & Strategist *Master Escape Artist *Ventriloquist *Expert Detective *Mastered every known and hidden martial art on Earth, and has even learned some Kryptonian, Amazonian and other fighting styles **Master swordsman, despite only using swords on rare occasions *Resistant to mind control and manipulation https://youtu.be/PlSRXkAGyuI?t=25s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKfnIL1FXRU *Can disguise his voice perfectly to mimic people like Commissioner Gordon Bat Suit A repurposed Nomex survival suit, it was designed to evoke fear. *Weight: 200 lbs. *Fire and Shock Resistant Memory Cloth Cape *Steel Toed Boots *Nose Piece Gas Filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Resistant to light gunfire, strongest at the center of the torso (right under his chest symbol) **Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Cape **Doubles as a glider **Can stun foes **Can block light explosives and light gunfire *Gauntlets armed with blades **These blades can slice through metal, block swords or be fired like bullets. *Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System *Can be equipped with shock gloves *Evidence Scanner and Detective Vision can locate near invisible chemical traces and physical and mental states of others, has X-ray vision, can zoom from miles away and easily see in the dark *Bat-symbol designed to attract gunfire to the most heavily-armored part of suit *Utility Belt protected with taser *B.A.T. System dampens and absorbs kinetic energy and can release it on command. Bat Exo-Suit A exo-suit that Batman developed to not only fight Superman on equal footing, but also to compensate for the physical limitations that came with his aging. Normally paired with a kryptonite weapon, like kryptonite gas launcher and kryptonite spear. In its original appearance it was still taken apart relatively easily, even while Superman had restraint. But Batman merely used the armor to prolong the duel long enough for Green Arrow to ambush Superman with a kryptonite arrow. Batman possesses other similar armors, but rarely uses them except when engaging against abnormally powerful enemies. Infact, most of these armors have been used only once or were destroyed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81yMxP8l5do Justice Buster A gigantic mech-suit equipped with contingency plans for the Justice League should they have to battle. It is more expensive than 60% of the world's national military budgets. Suit contains: * A targeting system that can map the Flash's movements (unless he runs at maximum speed), a frictionless coating * A bind of veils that shows opponents lies (Wonder Woman) * A kryptonite-laced pellet, plasma shields to deflect heat vision, knuckles with microscopic red suns (Superman) * A magnesium carbonate coating that absorbs all moisture (Aquaman) * A citrine neurolizer that weakens willpower (Green Lantern) * An electromagnetic nerve tree (EMP attack) (Cyborg) Bat God * Batman became one of the New Gods; He is the God of Knowledge. * Has access to unlimited knowledge * It's Batman, but God. Need any more be said? Gear 'Utility Belt' *Grappling Hook Gun **The pull of the Grapple Gun is strong enough to propel Batman into the air; making him glide immediately afterwards **Can also be used to pull on or entangle opponents https://youtu.be/acDGHBumvIA?t=2s **Zip-Line feature https://youtu.be/acDGHBumvIA?t=13s **Powerful enough to pull out pieces of brick or concrete wall https://youtu.be/acDGHBumvIA?t=1m23s *Gas Mask *Tear Gas *Smoke Pellets **Some pellets create plumes wide and thick enough to form entire rainclouds for the Batwing to hide in *Bolas *Tracers *Sonic emitter that stuns all nearby enemies *Batarangs **Sonic Batarangs ***Distracts enemies ***Can act as decoys **Explosive Batarangs ***Can harm some non-humans/superpowered enemies ***Can be detonated remotely or on contact **Tiny Tracking Batarangs https://youtu.be/U5nUsa8ZLm4?t=1m45s **Electric shock Batarangs ***Powers inactive equipment on hit ***Shocks enemies **Remote-Controlled or Homing Batarangs ***Can be controlled mid-flight ***Flight pattern and targets can be pre-programmed *Transponder that summons bats via high-frequency call (sometimes a belt gadget or a Batarang) *Kryptonite Ring **Batman also owns more Kryptonite or Red Sunlight weapons that he'll use if he prepares to fight Kryptonians; Injustice 2 depicts him with Kryptonite Gauntlets. ***Gold Kryptonite Knife: Injustice Batman used this weapon in an attempt to remove Injustice Superman's powers. ****Gold Kryptonite is capable of permanently de-powering Kryptonians. *Batclaw **Similarly designed to the grapple gun. **Used to pull objects/foes towards Batman. *Explosive Gel **Can be applied in non-lethal doses against enemies. **Mostly used to destroy weak surfaces and to open pathways. *Batmobile Remote **Used to pilot the Batmobile from a distance. *Disruptor **Disables machines, electronic devices, vehicles or firearms. **Can fire tracer rounds. **Carries up to four charges. *Shock Gloves **Strong enough to harm and ko superhumans. https://youtu.be/OiC0qQEfsNQ?t=14s **Can act as an improvised defibrillator. **Gains power via kinetic energy. *Freeze Blast Grenades **Given to Batman by Mr. Freeze in Arkham City. **Can be thrown as a proximity mine. **Can create ice rafts for Batman to traverse water. *Line Launcher *Sonic/Sound Grenades or Belt. https://youtu.be/Ugdb3KRPjL8?t=19s *Remote Electrical Charge Weapon **Capable of overloading electrical power sources. **Can fire negative and positive charges to create a corresponding magnetic effect. **Can fire electrical energy at enemies. *Cryptographic Sequencer **Used to open electrical locks via passwords. **Capable of overloading security locks using ultrasound frequencies. *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit *Heat flares that melt through thick ice in seconds *Bat-poon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **It's a harpoon. You perv. *Red sun generators?!? *One-way one-shot black hole teleporter?!?!?!? *Shark Repellent...? *Bat Credit Card *Collapsible sword/lightsaber (Batman never uses this on regular humans however and he rarely has this gadget at all; but still!) *The list goes on... Plans and Prep Time *Other than Lex Luther; owns more Kryptonite (of multiple colors) than any other human on Earth. **This includes an artificial Red Kryptonite that overloads Superman's powers by making his skin transparent; making him absorb too much sunlight. *Created nanobots to brainwash Wonder Woman into fighting until exhaustion. **Also owns magical artifacts designed to weaken Amazonians *Created artificial red sunlight or mini suns to fight Superman. *Painted an entire room (including himself) yellow to be immune to Green Lantern. https://comicnewbies.files.wordpress.com/2014/09/batman-paints-a-room-yellow-for-green-lantern-3.jpg *Created a poison that makes Martian Manhunter's skin flammable (by covering the skin with magnesium); exploiting his weakness to fire even when he's underwater. *Liquid-nitrogen to shatter Plastic Man. *Modifying Fear Toxin to make characters reject, avoid or fear whatever fuels them (making Green Lantern lose his willpower or Aquaman fear water) *'Vibration bullet' that gives Flash seizures to counter his vibrations. *A bomb that staples onto Flash and detonates if he slows down (making him eventually die of exhaustion, in theory). *Successfully created and shot Darkseid with a gun of Radion bullets (his version of kryptonite) *Batman even deduced how to defeat himself; exploit Batman's obsession and trauma regarding his parents. *Has multiple counter-measures and defenses for the Bat Cave **Erased evidence of the Bat Caves existence on every single geological survey from the past 200 years **Has barriers, disruptors, and supernatural barricades set up to prevent all teleporters from entering the Bat Cave **Bat Cave has shields for psychic energy attacks **The Bat Cave is lined with lead to prevent users with X-ray vision from seeing through *Studied and reversed engineered the tech of every single suit enhanced villain in the JL Database *Has developed an immunity to every single chemical agent in his utility belt in the case it is ever used against him Vehicles *Batmobile **Various models throughout the decades. **Light tank armor **Rocket powered, allowing it to travel at least subsonic speeds **Has various guns and explosives on it (though Batman avoids killing). **Can be remotely controlled **Can activate a battle mode with a 60 mm cannon and 360º movement **Grapple Guns to assist in high-speed turns https://youtu.be/acDGHBumvIA?t=23s *Bat-Cycle **Hidden within some versions of the Batmobile; being used if the Batmobile is damaged. **Twin Machine Guns (again, Batman avoids killing) **Spinning front wheel gives the bike extra mobility with tight turns. **Built as an escape pod when the Batmobile is critically damaged **Equipped with a grappling hook for subduing vehicles or traversing the area more easily *Batwing or Batjet **Can fly at supersonic speed **Missile launchers **Equipped with frontal machine guns (again... Batman avoids killing) **Vertical take-off **Can hover **Has auto-pilot **Can drop equipment and suits in capsules ready to deploy in the field **Some variations can pick up the Batmobile *Bat-Copter **Contains Shark-Repellant as well as Barracuda, Whale and Manta-Ray Repellents. *Bat-Sub, Bat-Space-Shuttle, Bat-Zeppelin, Bat-Train, Bat-Kayak, Bat-Dune Buggy https://youtu.be/AJG0BkfBM4I?t=12s *Robotic Wolf and T-Rex https://youtu.be/G6yP221w0S8?t=14s 'Feats' *One of the smartest humans in DC history **Outsmarted Brainiac, Lex Luthor, Superman, Joker, and many criminal masterminds on multiple occasions. **Solved every riddle presented to him by The Riddler. **Gave a question Clue Master was unable to answer. https://youtu.be/YZH_KTgue0c?t=5m34s **Solved Numerous Unsolvable Crimes: granting him the title of being the greatest detective in all of DC comics. ***Discovered Superman's identity relatively quickly across multiple canons. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0MaPIi4ulk ***Deduced that the Green Lantern ring works on concentration despite just encountering Hal Jordan. **Was chosen to (temporarily) be the God of Knowledge. *Invites Near-Death Experiences *Despite being human, Batman has defeated Superhumans on a regular basis **Single-handedly defeated Superman (normally with kryptonite) & the Justice League on multiple occasions (with prep time) ***Have devised a series of back-up plans in case of certain events ranging from a rogue Justice League member to Wayne Manor's "Knightfall" self-destruct sequence should his identity become public knowledge and he needs to fake his death. **Frequently defeats the immortal Solomon Grundy. **Defeated Hulk and Punisher. **Fatally shot Darkseid with a gun (Batman was OK with this) **Famously KOs Guy Gardner with a single punch **Has escaped Arkham Asylum on multiple occasions, including when it is overrun with supervillains. ***Batman also takes down the majority of the inmates singlehandedly; including his entire rogues gallery. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k5gZW1mdxMQ https://youtu.be/Nbziqg1UOKI?t=1m11s ****Despite his lack of powers; Batman is a master of terror and fear. He has made every member of his Rouges Gallery be afraid of him at least once; even those who specialize in (Scarecrow) or are resistant to fear (Joker, Bane). *****Scarecrow himself says that Batman is the only one who makes him feel fear, something not even a Black Lantern can accomplish, and only pursues Batman so he can feel fear again *****Despite having a reputation of breaking the Bat, Bane was forced to make his own cowl of Batman to put fear into criminals during Batman's absence *****Made a Talon, a superhuman undead assassin, feel fear *Only Non-Powered Founder of the Justice League *Acknowledged by Mr. Mircle, the Greatest Escape Artist in the Universe, to be the Greatest Human Escape Artist *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams, impressing Darkseid as he claims no one has ever dodged them before *When Jason Todd attempted to headshot Batman from behind, Bats dodged the bullet at point-blank range, then immediately disarmed Jason. https://youtu.be/VRiX5Mh2YCo?t=3m11s *Made Darkseid surrender Supergirl by threatening to blow up Apokolips with Hellspores *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Can throw a Batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poisoned drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 *Mastered 157 martial arts known to man. *Retook his Batman role from successors...twice *With a sniper rifle, he accomplished a shot that Deathstroke himself said was impossible **Has a natural accuracy with guns despite his reluctance to use them [1] *Smashed a six-foot hole in reinforced glass with a single swing of a pipe wrench *Developed a working biological serum in literally four minutes *Somehow returned to a Bane-controlled Gotham after climbing out of a prison on the other side of the planet without his gear, money, or any logical explanation *Holds record for largest rogues gallery for a DC superhero and always comes out on top *Is quiet enough to sneak away from Superman, despite Superman's absurd super-senses. **It is very good faking heart failures. Even Superman was fooled, again despite his senses. *Such a great singer, it drove Circe and Zatanna to tears *To been the super heroes with more assistants in the history of comics, among those are; Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown, Damian Wayne, Carrie Kelly, and even had animals as assistants, among those are; Ace the Bat-hound and Batcow (Yes, this last is real) *Forbes Magazine declared Batman to have a net-worth of $9.2 Billion: making him the second richest non-political comic book character (behind Ironman) http://time.com/money/3950362/richest-superheroes-comic-con/. *Gained superpowers on multiple occasions: all temporarily. http://www.cbr.com/batman-powers/5/ **This includes multiple lantern rings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i97vhRcziqk *As The Batman who Laughs, was able to kill the Justice League and everybody that stood against him in his world. *As Batman The Devastator, was able to defeat and kill Superman *As Batman The Dawnbreaker, was able to defeat and kill all Green Lantern Corps *As Batman The Murder Machine, was able to defeat and kill Cyborg Flaws *Has no superpowers and is still 100% human *Armor is lightweight and so has clear limitations. **Armor cannot stop high caliber gunfire or large knives *Majority of his weapons are specifically designed to be non-lethal. *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *He himself admits that his endless crusade to protect the innocent can be used against him, such as taking hostages especially those close to him *Possible Psychopath? **Barely keeps his mental stability in check due to witnessing his parents die. **Potential pedophile? (looking at you Robin and Batgirl) **Overly obsessive with 'Bat Themes'. **Becomes aggressive and bloodthirsty when he gains super powers. **Is inconsistent with his 'no killing' rule and recently with his 'no guns' rule. ***Golden-Age Batman was incredibly violent; in his first appearance, he punched a man into a tank of acid with no regrets. ***Even passed this on to Robin; in the Boy Wonder's first appearance, he used Batman's training to throw a man off a building ***Has nearly killed Joker on multiple occasions. ***Almost killed the Riddler had the Joker not intervened ***Batman admits that allowing his villains to live probably is doing more harm than good. ***Batman admits that his mental instability is so severe that he fears turning into a Punisher-esque serial killer if he breaks his 'no killing rule', as seen with the Dark Knights of the Negative Multiverse. *Some guilt over Jason Todd's apparent death and return as the Red Hood. *Won't kill somebody if their mom is named Martha, even if he's been training to kill them and making special weapons for a long time. *Shark Repellent doesn't work or apply in 99.99% of the situations that he's in. *Highly paranoid and distrustful of others even if they are allies. **Least trusted and trusting member of the Justice League; sometimes leaving the group entirely. **Creates contingency plans to take out members of the Justice League, his own team mates *Too stubborn to allow allies to help him...which almost never ends well *For a time he was addicted to a drug that gave him super strength *Normally requires weakness exploitation or traps to defeat superhumans. *Was caught DWI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVU9MBtCbWM Losses *His will was broken by Deacon Blackfire *Has frequently been cornered and sometimes defeated by Gotham villains; the majority of whom have little to no actual powers. **Handily defeated by Deathstroke *Nightwing beats the crap out of Batman to prove he's not his boy *Most other heroes that he has defeated were able to defeat Batman in other match ups. **Contrary to popular belief; Superman has defeated Batman the majority of the time. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTBVpyG1WFE ***Superman destroyed the Justice Buster: despite the machine exploiting Superman's weakness to red sunlight radiation. **Wonderwomen defeated him fair and square, and Batman even admits she's the better fighter **Defeated by Swamp Thing numerous times even when he had prep time **Hal Jordan one shots Batman with a punch **Aquaman chokeholds Batman *Head was crushed by Chuck Norris' thighs (Ultimate Showdown). *He was tortured and murdered an endless number of times by The Joker as this was the Emperor Joker. https://youtu.be/UAc3umy3Nss?t=55s The Many Versions of Batman: Golden Age/Original Batman: Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: Dark Knight (Frank Miller): Feats: *Overpowered the Mutant leader in his old age and inspired his followers to become the Sons of Batman. *Tricked Superman into thinking he died from a heart attack. Faults and Weaknesses: *Stealth and mobility skills have faded with his age. Flashpoint: Feats: *Killed Reverse Flash *Beat Joe Chill to death after he shot his son, Bruce dead. *Considered by the US government to be the most brilliant tactician on the planet *Relayed a letter to his son, Bruce via Flash before he died with his reality. Faults and Weaknesses: *Has no qualms for using firearms or killing criminals *Was not able to kill Joker due to her being his former wife Earth-2 (Thomas): Feats: *Killed all of Batman's Post-Crisis Rogues Gallery in one go. *Survived the night of his supposed "death". Faults and Weaknesses: *Disowned by his own son once he was discovered to have killed Joe Chill. Injustice/The Regime: Feats: *Survived for 5 years as the main opposition to Superman's Regime. *Allowed himself to be the new host of Etrigan to trap Superman in a blissful dream. *Bargained with Ares to involve the Gods of Olympus in their struggle. *(Absolute Justice Ending): Overpowered Superman with the Mark-11 Kryptonite suit and banished him to the Phantom Zone. *Defeated a weakened Braniac in one-on-one combat Faults and Weaknesses: *Defeated by his alternate world counterpart in combat *His back was broken by Superman Arkham Games: Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: DC Extended/Cinematic Universe: Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: DC Animated Universe: Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: The Dark Knights: The Batman Who Laughs Feats: *Killed the Bat-Family *Killed the Justice League *Basically killed everybody on his Earth Faults and Weaknesses: Merciless Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: Devestator Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: Dawnbreaker Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: The Drowned Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: Red Death Feats: *Captured Flash *Killed his entire Rogues Gallery Faults and Weaknesses: Murder Machine Feats: Faults and Weaknesses: Gallery Batman (IGAU).png|Batman as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Batman 2.png|Batman as he appears in the Arkham series batman 3.png|Batman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Batman.png|Batman in Injustice 2 Bat002.jpg|Batman in the LEGO Universe jlkahuwlauirg.jpg|Batman with The Bat Family 415MdglkyWL._SY300_.jpg|New 52 Batman batman-wallpaper-1280x800-0030.jpg 12365933 972834219457672 494602726406190890 o.jpg|The BatExo-Suit Batman God.jpeg|Batman, the God of Knowledge DC Comics - The Batmobile 1960s era.png|The Batmobile 1960s era DC Comics - The Batmobile 1980s era.png|The Batmobile 1980s era DC Comics - The Batmobile 2000s era.png|The Batmobile 2000s era Batman's Parents.jpeg|The death of Batman's parents Capture d’écran 2016-07-27 à 01.24.13.png|Batman v Superman's Batman suit (at the left) and Justice League's (at the right) Batman-batsuit-ben-affleck.jpg|Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman. Batman (Michael Keaton) 2.jpg|Micheal Keaton as Batman Batman Forever - Batman 4.jpg|Val Kilmer as Batman. George-clooney-batman-2.jpg|George Clooney as Batman. Batman '66 - Adam West as Batman 2.jpg|Adam West as Batman. Batman (1943) 2.png|Lewis Wilson as Batman. Batman-the-killing-joke-first-image-revealed-mark-hamill.jpg|Batman and the Joker (Batman : The Killing Joke) comic_facts_batman_reads_sailor_moon_2-300x300.jpg|Bruce Wayne likes Sailor Moon?! imagessss.jpg|The Goddamn Batman the-goddamn-batman_o_2506043.jpg|Batman can not die, because it is the goddamn batman. f27a55ee56f4a3a3bf40d5ea3a544af6.jpg Goddamn_cb0af1_482937.jpg 46623-batman_pikachu_super.png|Batchu Injustice-2-batman-promo.jpg ec84533bbfdffffce832e7693b85d7ce.jpg|Is crying?! Ob3j923.jpg|Superman breaks his back. Padres.jpg|Your worst fear and at the same time, his greatest trauma. Batman_singing.jpg|Am I bluuuuueeee... 2013-03-27 07-46-52 - Batman Inc 09-019.jpg|Batman and Batcow 4805200-8247195608-COl4m.jpg|Money is my superpower 070.png|Godzilla A.K.A Batman 2843.jpg|Batfap main-qimg-24c16d37e6abe4b19290e51ab38d63bc-c.jpg|Why? Because He's Batman! Batman-facepalm.jpg|Bat-Facepalm mQCmNqr.jpg|Bat-Laugh proof-batman-smile9B.jpg|Bat-Smile IMG_0962.jpg|Batman the Devistator (Doomsday-Batman) Batman_The_Red_Death_Vol_1_1_Textless.png|Batman The Red Death Batman_The_Drowned_Vol_1_1.jpg|Batman (or Batwoman) The Drowned Batman_The_Merciless_Vol_1_1.jpg|Batman The Merciless Batman_The_Murder_Machine_Vol_1_1_Variant.jpg|Batman The Murder Machine Batman_The_Dawnbreaker_Vol_1_1.jpg|Batman The Dawnbreaker Lex-Luthor-Man-of-Steel-Superman-vs-Batman-56a911093df78cf772a351b0.jpg|Will need only a few centimeters so they call him "Dead Knight" Young Batman.png|Young Batman from the Justice League Unlimited episode, Kid Stuff. wallwaper.jpg|THE BATMAN the batman.jpg cbd312e3a23883ac909016628f27af68fb36d4d1_hq.jpg|Justice Buster Batman_and_Robin_Vol_2_35_Textless.jpg|Hellbat batlaugh.jpg|The Batman Who Laughs Videos Trivia *Golden Age Batman was willing to kill and use guns. *Godzilla and Batman were planned to have a crossover in 1965-1966. The crossover was scrapped as the writers couldn't conceive of a reasonable scenario where Batman could fight Godzilla. https://www.tohokingdom.com/cutting_room/batman_vs_godzilla.htm *Batman is the first Death Battle combatant to return twice. *Dark Claw is literally a Batman-Wolverine fusion. *Behind T'challa at $90.7 trillion and Tony Stark at $12.4 billion, Bruce Wayne has the third highest net worth of any superhero with $9.2 billion. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants without Superhuman abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Inventor Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Rich Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Ninja Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Darkness Users Category:Mascots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with multiple armors